


One Dance (Leads to Something more)

by monstabaebae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chaos, College AU, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, cameos to be added, dancer hyunjin, felix gets what he wants, jeongin and hyunjin are whipped for changlix, jeongin is our responsible main character, jeongin watches over felix, more tags to be added later on, suave hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Jeongin had been to many parties in his life and it was always the same: walk in, drink, dance a bit, say hi to friends, go home, repeat. This one would be no different, he knew that for sure.At least, that’s what he thought, until Hyunjin took his hand.--Jeongin meets Hyunjin at a party, thinking he'll never see him again.However, fate is never kind when it comes to Jeongin.Fate, in this case, is Felix.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies!  
> I've decided to write a short SKZ fic staring Jeongin and Hyunjin!  
> I haven't abandoned my MX fics, I just needed a bit of a break to sort out further chapters for those stories. So, here's something fun in the meantime!  
> Please enjoy this random fic that my brain produced, and let me know what you think in the comments below! Enjoy! ^.^
> 
> P.S: There is a little bit of underage drinking in this chapter, but it's nothing major. Just so you all know~

There was one thing Jeongin hated most in this entire world. More than early mornings, wrinkled clothes and the scent of body odor, combined.

Parties.

By the time he had gotten into his freshman year, Jeongin was known for his beauty and good-nature. He was friends with people who had connections and those people, always wanted to get to know the male more. Whether to impress him or date him, he had no clue, but he always liked the attention he received.

Parties are _the_ social domain, no matter how who you are. Jeongin’s first party was when he was in high school after junior prom, followed by more than ten parties before graduation by senior year. He hated them, but always went.

When it came to college, he knew what to expect: horrible roommates, classes with lectures he would never use again in life, and, parties.

He was only wrong about one of those things.

His roommate was actually better than he expected. His name was a Felix, an Australian exchange student on a Korean abroad program. The kid was kind, (almost too naïve for his own good), with freckles, a charming smile and a boyish cute face that got him whatever he wanted.

When Jeongin had asked why Felix had come to Seoul, the male had shrugged, his pretty face furrowed. “I’m not sure. I guess I wanted to know more about my family, but then again, I’ve always been curious about this city. So, I decided to follow my gut. It’s never proven me wrong before.”

Jeongin envied the Felix’s attitude. He wished he could go with the flow like that.

One Friday night, there was an announcement for a huge backyard party. It was being held by the school’s top athlete, Bang Chan, at his parent’s house. It was a typical “my parents are out of town for the weekend so we can drink and party all we want” kind of party. Jeongin wasn’t interested.

However, the day before the party, Felix was _begging_ him to go. “Please, Jeongin? I don’t want to go by myself! Besides, my crush is there. Please, at least go with me and make sure he’s not sus or something. Then, you can head home. Deal?”

Perhaps it was the desperation in Felix’s eyes, because Jeongin found himself on Friday night in a nice button down and some jeans in front of Bang Chan’s house, Felix vibrating with excitement beside him.

“Let’s have fun!” The orange-haired male cheered, running into the front door of the glorious mansion without a second thought.

Looks like Jeongin would be playing babysitter.

The house was filled with people, some from school, others Jeongin had never seen before. The air smelled of alcohol and smoke, an all-too-familiar scent. Music pulsed from the windows and outside, the whole building feeling like a night club.

A classic, cliché party.

“You made it!” Looking up, Jeongin spotted a familiar face.

He forced a smile. “Hiya, Minho hyung.”

The said male was smiling brightly, nursing a bottle of beer. Minho was a senior set to graduate in the spring, with a bright future ahead of him as a choreographer. He was known for being a bit odd, but a genuine friend. Jeongin met him in the hallway after getting lost and the rest was history.

“It’s good to see you, Jeongin.” Minho patted the smaller male’s head, his eyes affectionate. (Jeongin only let Minho do that, no one else) “Are you alone tonight?”

The younger male shook his head. “Nah, I’m here with Felix.” He pointed to the said male, who was throwing it back on the dancefloor with a happy male. Judging by his features, the male must be Felix’s crush. “He refused to go unless I went with him.”

Minho took in the sight and laughed. “Good thing the kid likes to party.” He looked back at Jeongin. “You’re a good friend for coming here with him. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on him as well, that way you can enjoy the party too.”

Jeongin hesitated. He never minded parties and Felix was easy to keep out of trouble. But hearing the older male’s offer, going off on his own for a bit didn’t sound too bad. “That would be great, hyung. Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.” Minho saluted and walked off to where Felix was, taking a space against the wall. Soon, a pretty blonde male with large eyes wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, giving the taller male a kiss on the lips.

Jeongin smiled as Minho blushed from afar. “So, that’s hyung’s boyfriend? He’s cute.” In Jeongin’s book, everyone deserved to be happy, especially his hard-working upperclassman.

And yet, why wasn’t Jeongin happy?

He sighed, looking over the party, making sure to stay away form the punch as he swayed silently to the music. It was a cool party, even better than the ones from high school, but his heart wasn’t in it. It was always the same old thing, nothing new.

For once, Jeongin wished for some excitement at one of these ridiculous parties.

“Hey. You here alone?” A sudden voice caught Jeongin’s attention.

Turning his head, he locked eyes with a handsome face, a face he had to tilt his head upwards to see fully. The male was so _tall_. He looked like a model with pale skin, plump pink lips and a lanky build that was nothing short of gorgeous.

It took Jeongin a moment to get himself together. “N-No, I came here with a friend.”

The male nodded; his sharp eyes unreadable as he licked his lower lip. An innocent gesture, but it made Jeongin shiver. “Same here. Who’s your date?”

Jeongin pointed, once again, to Felix. This time, the freckled boy was standing on top of a counter, screaming the lyrics to an old Bruno Mars song, with the same male from before. “That one. I’m his babysitter while he parties with his crush.”

The newcomer was silent for a moment. Then, he grinned, the smile playful. “So, he’s not your date? Interesting.”

Jeongin didn’t miss a beat. “Where’s your date?”

The taller male’s smile didn’t falter, waving a finger at Felix’s crush, who looked like he was having the time of his life. “The one your friend is with. His name is Changbin. I had to drag him out of his room to come to this party and he ditched me.”

“Sounds like we’re both friends with two brats.” Jeongin shook his head at the irony.

The taller male adjusted the denim jacket he was wearing, a bit of his collarbone peeking from under his white t-shirt. “At least we get to hang out. Who says chaperones can’t have a good time?”

Jeongin looked at the other male, unsure of what to say to that. However, he exposed a soft smile. “True, I guess.” He offered his hand. “I’m Jeongin, a freshman.”

The male considered Jeongin’s hand for a moment, before taking it in his. Then, he leaned his head down and placed a kiss on it with a smile. The kiss was like fire on Jeongin’s skin. “I’m Hyunjin. I’m a sophomore in the dance department. Nice to meet you.”

Jeongin found it hard to look away from Hyunjin’s eyes. It was even harder to pull his hand away. “Dance department? Oh, so you know Minho hyung?”

Hyunjin nodded, lowering their hands as he smiled. “Yup! He taught me so much in the two years I’ve been at this school. I’m gonna miss him when he graduates.”

Across the room, Minho was dancing with his boyfriend, the blonde male with him happily singing to the music as they partied. “I will too, but it looks like he won’t be alone.” Jeongin pointed out.

“Yeah, Jisung is really good with him. I’m happy they’re both getting to do what they want to do.” Hyunjin agreed, swaying a bit to the music.

Jeongin let out a soft sigh as he looked over the party. Minho and Jisung danced their worries away, while Changbin and Felix were smiling and laughing like tonight would be their last. Everyone in the house was talking, having fun and drinking to their heart’s content, the energy palpable.

Jeongin had been to many parties in his life and it was always the same: walk in, drink, dance a bit, say hi to friends, go home, repeat. This one would be no different, he knew that for sure.

At least, that’s what he thought, until Hyunjin took his hand.

“Let’s dance.” With those two words, Hyunjin pulled Jeongin onto the dancefloor. People cheered as they approached, the music pulsing as it changed to a classic dance track.

Jeongin wasn’t sure what to do. Was he supposed to shake his hips? Throw his butt in a circle? Dancing was never his forte, and everyone else seemed to know exactly what to do except for him.

Suddenly, Hyunjin’s lips were against his ear, one arm around Jeongin’s waist while the other kept their fingers interlaced. “Drown everything out except for the music. Let it fill you and take control. There’s no reason to be afraid.”

The younger male took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He squeezed Hyunjin’s hand and let the music fill his mind, down his chest and to his fingertips. Then, with each heartbeat, Jeongin began to move to the beat, first with his feet, then with his hips.

“Not bad. There you go.” Hyunjin praised, a smile in his voice. “Now, open your eyes.”

Jeongin obeyed, smiling as he met Hyunjin’s gorgeous eyes. Not hesitating, he wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck, swaying his hips in time with the music.

Surprised, Hyunjin laughed and wrapped both of his arms around Jeongin’s waist and rolled his hips. They moved in sync, spinning and dipping one another playfully as the music became one with their bodies.

It was a feeling Jeongin had never felt before, an exhilaration that left him breathless and craving for more. He found himself dancing to song after song, uncaring of the sweat on his body or how silly he must’ve looked. He was having the time of his life, wishing the music never had to stop.

Eventually, the music turned to a slower track. People were stepping off the dance floor to cool off with some drinks, while others ran to the pool in the backyard to relax. Jeongin was still in Hyunjin’s arms, swaying slowly as they caught their breath.

“Who would’ve thought you were such a good dancer?” Hyunjin chuckled, flipping some hair from his sweat-soaked faced. He looked radiant.

Jeongin laughed, shaking his head slowly. “I’m no dancer, sadly. I’m just a simple economics major, nothing more.”

“I don’t know about that.” Hyunjin teased. “You look like you have a few secrets. Do you have a 6th toe? Maybe you can run at the speed of sound? Oh! Or a mafia boyfriend?”

One thing was for sure, Jeongin was smiling nonstop with Hyunjin around. He bit his lip and paused, pondering the questions. “Hmm… no 6th toe, sadly. I actually have two left feet and, no to the boyfriend, sorry.”

It may have been his imagination, but he could’ve sworn he felt Hyunjin hold him a little tighter at the last revelation. “No need to apologize. You don’t need those things to be as perfect as you are.”

Damn, this guy was _smooth._

“What about you?” Jeongin challenged, before he lost his nerve. “Any secrets you’re willing to share?”

Hyunjin swayed them in a slow circle as he thought of an answer. He smelled like fresh linen and a musky cologne. It strangely suited him, as though it were made for him.

“There’s not much to tell.” His eyes were honest as he met Jeongin’s. “I’m an only child, I love to dance and I have a thing for shy boys, like you.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes, sighing. “Like I haven’t heard that one before. Do yourself a favor. You don’t ever want a guy like me.”

“Why not?” Hyunjin stopped moving, but didn’t let their hands go. “What makes you so bad that you can’t let anyone close? That I can’t get to know you better?”

“Because I’m not like other guys.” Jeongin huffed. “I’m known for going to parties and leaving without a second thought. People don’t interest me; I prefer to be alone. You’re the first guy to even get this far, to put this in perspective. You’ll get nowhere with me.”

Hyunjin was silent as he let Jeongin speak, not interrupting once. He was quick to respond though. “If I’m the first guy that’s gotten this far with you, that means I have a chance, right? You haven’t pushed me away, yet. I’m not trying to force you into anything either. What do you have to lose with a guy like me? I want to get to know you Jeongin. Is that so bad?”

They were simple questions, with even simpler answers. All Jeongin had to do was say a few words and be done with this, just like any other guy who chased him in the past. He could avoid all of this and cut his losses early before he got too attached.

But for some reason, all words died on his lips as he looked at Hyunjin’s expectant expression. This man in front of him, was different, it wasn’t hard to see. He wasn’t thirsty or pushy, he was respectful and genuinely seemed to care. He made Jeongin nervous and excited at the same time, off-balance and giddy.

He didn’t want to lie. He wanted to be honest.

And that scared the shit out of Jeongin.

Before Jeongin could think of a response, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and was met with a bright-eyed Felix. He tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, so he wouldn’t make the other male worry. “Felix! Having fun?”

“I am!” Felix grinned; his eyes mischievous. “The same can be said for you too, Jeongin.”

Jeongin felt his whole face burn, but didn’t move to pull away, not even when Hyunjin began to speak.

“It’s nice to meet you, Felix. I’m Hyunjin, Changbin’s friend. He tells me a lot about you.” The tall male smiled, not releasing his grip on Jeongin.

The blush Felix radiated was picture worthy. “T-That’s good. He’s really cool.”

“Felix! I got us the drinks!” Changbin called, his smile bright as he ran up to the freckled male. He didn’t hesitate to kiss Felix on the cheek and pass him a cup, his eyes tender. “Is this okay?”

Silence.

Jeongin and Hyunjin smirked.

Felix’s whole body went red, if that were even possible. However, he placed a kiss on Changbin’s lips with no shame or embarrassment. “It’s perfect, Bin, Thank you.”

The squeal Hyunjin and Jeongin released was ear-shattering.

Confused, Changbin shrugged and pulled Felix into a back hug, squeezing the smaller male gently. Felix obliged, his smile tender.

“So, I assume a party is in order?” Jeongin had finally pulled away from Hyunjin to coo at the new couple, wiggling with excitement.

Felix groaned and tried to push Jeongin away, shaking his head. “ _No_! This party is gonna have my ass kicked for the next week! I can’t even _think_ of partying again anytime soon!”

Jeongin wouldn’t give up, not to that. He would have to try a different approach. “You don’t want to celebrate your new relationship with your supper hunky boyfriend? That’s too bad. I was gonna get us pizza, wings, desserts, even your favorite drinks. Oh well, maybe another time.”

He could almost _hear_ the gears turning in Felix’s head. “You were gonna do that all… for me?”

Jeongin sighed, keeping up the act. “I really was. I love to see people happy and I was prepared to go all out for you and Changbin. But since you don’t want a party…”

Changbin, who was silent, poked Felix on the cheek. “It sounds like a lot of fun, babe. We should go.”

“ _He called him babe_!” Hyunjin squealed, echoing Jeongin’s exact thoughts.

Felix seemed to consider it for a bit, lost in thought. Just when Jeongin was about to give up, Felix nodded. “Okay! I’d like the party, hyung. As long as I get to set the rules.”

Jeongin bit his lip to hold back a smile. He could barely contain his excitement. “No problem! Tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen.”

Leaning against Changbin, Felix hummed. “I like the food ideas. I just want to choose who can come and where it’s gonna be.”

Jeongin nodded. “Sure! I’ll get started on-“

“And Hyunjin has to help you.”

“W-What?” Jeongin blinked, wondering if he heard right.

Felix smirked. “You heard me. Hyunjin, that tall hot guy right there,” he pointed to Hyunjin, who winked in response. “has to help you set this whole party up. No exceptions.”

At a loss for words, Jeongin’s heart was racing. “I-I don’t need any help- I can do it myself!”

“But that’s too much handle, all by yourself! Let him help you.” Felix encouraged; his smirk even bigger. “He seems… very capable. Especially with those large hands of his.”

Beside him, Hyunjin was smiling. “This sounds like fun. I look forward to working with you, Jeongin.”

“You really don’t have to do whatever he says. You’re allowed to say no!” Jeongin rushed to explain, his face red. He knew his roommate could be manipulative and didn’t want anyone to feel obligated to give the demon whatever he wanted.

Hyunjin shook his head, placing one hand under Jeongin’s chin. They were centimeters apart. “Believe me, I don’t want to back out. I’m going to find out, for myself, why you think you’re so unworthy of love.”

With that, he wrapped an arm around Changbin’s shoulder and waved, his smile soft. “It was nice to meet you both. I’ll see you guys in a few days, to discuss the party?”

“Sounds good! Get home safe!” Felix called. Once both males were gone, he took Jeongin’s hand and dragged him towards the entrance. “Get it together, lover boy. We’ve got a big week ahead of us.”

“I hate you, Felix.” Jeongin groaned, thinking of what this week of Hell was going to bring.

“Don’t worry. You’ll thank me for this later.” The other male grinned.

He was going to kill Felix.

If getting close to Hyunjin didn’t kill Jeongin first.


	2. Rainy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin wonders if his encounter was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue, but I love their banter. I'm having so much fun writing this fic~

The next few days went by uneventfully.

Jeongin rested up Sunday, unsure of everything truly happened the night before. Seeing the gorgeous male that swept Jeongin off his feet, seduced his brain with that lovely smile. There was no way any of it was real.

The freshman was so sure that Saturday never happened. That is, until Felix reminded him of the upcoming party.

“Don’t forget about that party you promised me!” Felix sung from the kitchen, chewing loudly on a cookie. “And you have to work with that Hyunjin guy. No exceptions, got it?”

At that moment Jeongin knew, for sure, that Hyunjin wasn’t a dream.

By Monday morning, Jeongin could barely focus on any of his classes. His thoughts were slowly becoming overpowered with Hyunjin. The guy seemed like a player and was obviously used to getting whatever he wanted, Jeongin could see that. However, he found himself looking past those facts, recalling the way the older male smiled at him as they danced.

“Yang Jeongin!” The call of his name brought him back to reality. Back to his Calculus 101 class, to be exact.

“Y-Yes?” He jumped, looking at the professor.

“If you’re gonna zone out, don’t come to class and waste space.” She huffed, shaking her head in distaste before returning to the whiteboard. Around him, his peers laughed silently.

Jeongin ruffled his hair and sighed. He had barely met the guy and already he was getting distracted in his class? He couldn’t wait to find Hyunjin and give him a piece of his mind.

As fate would have it, Jeongin met Hyunjin less than 2 hours after his math class. It was almost like a k-drama, how everything unfolded itself.

First, it started with a text message, from an unknown number.

Curious, Jeongin unlocked his phone and read the message.

From: Unknown

_Is this Jeongin’s number? It’s me, Hyunjin. Can we meet up?_

His heart was racing by the time he finished the message _. How does this guy have such an effect on me, even though a text?_ Jeongin thought to himself. He looked around to see if anyone was staring at him in the hallway, when his phone alerted another message.

From: Unknown

_I see you._

Closing his eyes, Jeongin let out a groan he didn’t know he was holding. Taking a deep breath, he looked up from his phone and looked down the hallway.

If this whole situation was like a drama, the male love interest was making his grand entrance.

Hyunjin was nearly impossible to miss, even from so far away. He was dressed in a white sweater vest, that somehow made him look hot instead of nerdy. His jeans were high-waist, leaving nothing but legs for days, accenting his white sneakers. His hair was perfectly messy on his head.

The best accessory to the whole outfit, was the smile Hyunjin wore as he walked over to Jeongin. It was enough to make him weak in the knees just from seeing it. Hyunjin was so gorgeous, it was truly unfair.

“Hey, cutie.” Hyunjin greeted, resting his arm on the locker next to Jeongin. “I see you got my messages. Decided not to run from me?”

Jeongin steeled his nerves and rolled his eyes, exposing a smirk. “What am I running from? A pretty boy like you? Wow, so dangerous.”

Hyunjin chuckled, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Didn’t you know? These looks of mine are known to be killer.” He posed with his hand under his chin, giving the younger male a sultry look.

“Be careful, you might cut glass with those looks one day.” Jeongin teased, adjusting his bag before walking away with his head held high. _Don’t turn around._

A few moments later, he heard Hyunjin’s steps from behind. “You compliment me then walk away? You’re so cold to me, Jeongin. And to think, I’ve been dreaming of you since we met on Saturday.”

“No need to flatter me.” Jeongin waved his hands, keeping his eyes ahead of him. He had a break before his next class and was already thinking of what he wanted for lunch. “I’m not one to fall for such words.”

“I’m not trying to flatter you.” Hyunjin was a few steps ahead, but his eyes were completely on Jeongin. “I mean it. You’re all I’ve been thinking about since the party.”

Jeongin laughed. “Whatever you say.” He continued to walk, glancing at Hyunjin. “I assume you got my number from Felix?”

Hyunjin pouted a bit before nodding. “Yeah. He got my number from Changbin and sent it to you. I can’t wait to wring Changbin’s neck for giving out my number so easily.”

“It is for a party, so I don’t blame him.” Jeongin grinned.

The older male glanced at Jeongin, smiling softly. “He’s such a freeloader. I can’t be mad, though. Now I can contact my new favorite person.”

Trying not to blush, Jeongin cleared his throat. “Since you now have my number, we can discuss the party for the two lovestruck freeloaders. When should we have it?”

“Ah! I was thinking about that and thought of some stuff.” Hyunjin’s smile grew brighter. “Depending on how many people he wants to invite, I know a party space we can use without having to pay anything. I also know a DJ who can play, even a few people that can cater that night.”

Jeongin stopped in his tracks. “Just how big are you planning to make this party?”

Hyunjin raised a brow. “It’s Changbin and Felix we’re talking about here. I may not know Felix very well, but I know how Bin can be. He loves to party and loves attention, a real go-big-or-go-home kind of guy. We can’t just settle on a party in the dorm.”

“Especially since the two of them can be so loud. The RA would kick us out in the first 10 minutes.” Jeongin nodded, chuckling at the thought of the couple. “I still have to get the guest list from Felix, so I guess we can focus on the menu. He already told me what he wants, so that saves a bit of planning.”

“Awesome. You can send me the details over text. Or…” Hyunjin suddenly stopped walking, his eyes on the ground.

Confused, Jeongin stopped as well, looking over the older male’s face. “Or, what? Why did you stop?”

Hyunjin looked at Jeongin, his beautifully sculpted face blank. Then, he exposed a smile that was both shy and devious. “Or maybe… we can meet up after classes end and discuss the party details at a café? I know a good place nearby. Their coffee is really good.”

Jeongin blinked once. Twice. “Are you asking me out… on a date?”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin’s smile morphed into one that was almost bashful. “Yeah, I guess I am. Will you meet me after school?”

 _Don’t be too easy, Jeongin._ He told himself. Straightening his back, he shrugged. “I’ll think about it. I’m not much for coffee, though.”

Hyunjin’s smile didn’t waver. “Their smoothies and scones are really good too. It’s really relaxed and soothing. I know you’ll love it.”

The younger male slowly nodded, smiling despite himself. “Alright, I guess you’ve convinced me. My last class ends around 4, so I’ll meet you in the cafeteria then?”

“Absolutely.” Hyunjin nodded. Then, he reached out and took Jeongin’s hand in his, placing a small kiss on it. He looked breathtaking. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Jeongin felt the kiss on his hand until he finished his classes for the day.

The café Hyunjin took him to was a peaceful establishment. It had a rustic feel to it, the walls made of brick white the appliances were modern and functional. The floors were cherrywood, the lighting a good medium shade so it wasn’t too bright. It was pretty busy, but still felt like a safe haven amidst the everyday stresses of life.

The smoothie, to be frank, was fantastic. Jeongin sipped on his banana mango smoothie with vigor, humming as he pulled out his notebook and a pen. “So, we already have a possible venue, caterers and a DJ that we can use for the party?”

Across from him, Hyunjin nodded, reading something on his phone. “My dad knows a few people, so it’ll be easy to get that stuff handled.”

Jeongin wrote everything down, grinning. “Your dad? Are you from a rich family or something?”

“Not necessarily rich, but not poor either.” Hyunjin took a sip from his to-go cup. “He works with a lot of people, so he has connections everywhere.”

“What’s he like, your dad? He sounds pretty cool.” Jeongin wasn’t sure why he was asking so many questions about Hyunjin’s personal life, except that he was curious. Curious to learn more about this beautiful boy.

Hyunjin wasn’t fazed as he shrugged. “Nothing much to tell. He works a lot from home, but he’s away on business a lot. I don’t see him much, but he’s a down-to-earth, respectable guy. I get my height from him.”

“Just your height?” Jeongin sipped on his drink.

“More or less.” Hyunjin looked at the younger male, a small smirk forming on his lips. “Oh, I get it. You want to know where I get my good-looks from?”

Jeongin blushed. “No, I don’t.”

“I’ll tell you anyway.” He cupped his face in his hands and winked at Jeongin. “I get them from my mother. Her eyes, her lips and her perfect skin. I’m truly a handsome boy, right?”

“So vain.” Jeongin scrunched his nose in disgust, subtly looking over Hyunjin’s features. He really was beautiful.

Hyunjin laughed, leaning back in his seat. “What about you?”

“What about me?” The younger male made more notes in the book.

“Where do you get your looks from? Your mom or your dad?” Hyunjin asked.

Jeongin’s pen stopped moving, only for a moment, before continuing again. “I… never really thought about it. I guess my mother, since boys usually look like their mothers.”

Hyunjin tilted his head, an unspoken question on his lips. Jeongin could see the thought come and go from the older male’s mind. “I see. She must be very beautiful.”

“I guess so. My grandmother tells me I look like her.” Jeongin bit his lip, refusing to meet Hyunjin’s eyes as he tried to focus on writing.

“Gotcha.” Hyunjin leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. “No matter how you look, or where you get your looks from, you’re very beautiful, Jeongin.”

Coughing, Jeongin willed away his blush. “We’re _supposed_ to be discussing Felix and Changbin’s dating party, not my pretty face or genetics.”

“Who says we can’t do both?” Hyunjin’s voice had a smile in it. Sure enough, Jeongin watched as the older male took a sip from the smoothie.

“Hey!” Jeongin whined, tugging the drink away with a pout. “You can’t just drink my smoothie! You didn’t even ask to try some!”

“I’m the one who bought it! Therefore, I can have as much as I want.” Hyunjin argued, trying to reach for the drink.

“But you gave it to me, therefore it’s mine now!” Jeongin hugged the drink to his chest, shaking his head. He expected for Hyunjin to take the drink, not laugh.

“You really are something.” Hyunjin said in-between laughs, his eyes crinkled and his smile brighter than the sun. “You really do have a way with my heart, don’t you?”

“Don’t try and make me feel bad. You’re not getting any more of my smoothie, you thief.” Jeongin stuck his tongue out.

“I think you’re the real thief, cutie. Walking into that party and taking my heart with you? You’re so cruel.” Hyunjin puffed his cheeks.

Jeongin sighed, meeting the older male’s eyes. “Why do you keep talking like that?”

“Like what?” Hyunjin asked.

“Like you’re so infatuated with me. You barely even know me, yet you say that I took your heart? Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Jeongin knew it sounded harsh, but he wanted to know what the other male was thinking.

At first, Hyunjin said nothing and Jeongin thought his hunch was right. That Hyunjin was just a playboy, that he liked to make people flustered and then laugh about it later. He was prepared to see that truth.

Except, Hyunjin leaned in close, placing his hand out to gently rest on top of Jeongin’s. “I know you felt it, the night we met and we danced. That connection, that feeling and chemistry between us. I know you felt the same way I did..

Jeongin was silent, his eyes on their hands. His heart was racing, but he didn’t pull away.

“I want to know why I feel such a strong pull towards you, Jeongin.” Hyunjin urged. His voice was firm, but his expression looked worried. “I don’t want to lose you, especially right after we met. I want to know more about you. So… don’t think I’m lying to you, because I’m not.”

Jeongin opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again. “I’m… not sure what to say to that.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” The older male looked at their hands as well. “I just want you to know that I’m sincere. I have no intention of doing anything you don’t like. I’ll leave right now, if you want me to, I’ll understand. I’ll be really sad, but I’ll respect your decision.”

Jeongin was silent, looking around the café for a few moments as he collected his thoughts. “Don’t worry. I’m not a jerk that would ignore you or make you leave after a confession like that.”

Hyunjin suddenly smiled. “So, you accept my confession?”

“No comment.” Jeongin shrugged, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand gently.

They discussed the party for a little while longer before pulling out their homework. They didn’t share any classes, but Hyunjin offered some tips to Jeongin about some of the professors. (“That professor can be a real asshole, but he’s really helpful if you ask. As for your Calc teacher, she’s a nightmare but she loves compliments. It might help your grade.”)

Once their homework was done, it was nearly nighttime, the sun long gone outside. The cafe was slowly thinning out, people getting ready for work or school the following day.

“I really like this place. It’s the perfect place to study.” Jeongin looked around, then met Hyunjin’s eyes. “Thank you for taking me here and for treating. I’ll pay you back.”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No need. Your company was worth it.” He stood up, grabbing his backpack. “Ready to head home?”

Jeongin nodded, drinking the last of his smoothie and tossing it in the trash. “Yup! Let’s go.”

The older male led the way to the door, his hand running through his curly locks. “Which side of campus do you live on? I can drop you off.”

“It’s about 15 minutes from here, on the east side of the campus. I don’t mind going there by myself.” He tried to explain, but Hyunjin wasn’t having it.

“Nope. I’m taking you there myself. It’s the least I can do as a gentleman.” The older male walked outside, then groaned. “Geez…”

“What’s wrong?” Jeongin asked, looking around.

“It’s raining.” Hyunjin sighed. Above, the evening sky was filled with clouds. A light drizzle was coming down, soon to turn into a bigger storm the more it rained. “I didn’t bring my umbrella.”

“We won’t get too wet if we run.” Jeongin took Hyunjin’s hand, smiling. “Let’s go, before it gets worse.”

Instead of following, however, Hyunjin resisted. He tugged his hands, trying to keep Jeongin in place.

“What’s wrong?” Jeongin asked, confused. “We have to head back, before it gets worse.”

“Just for a few minutes.” Hyunjin’s voice was barely audible over the rain, his expression blank once more. His eyes held so much mystery, but they never failed to pull Jeongin in. “Just for a few minutes, dance with me.”

“Dance with you? Here? In the rain?” Jeongin was trying to comprehend what the other male was thinking. “We’ll get sick! We can do that another time, for now- “

“Jeongin.” Hyunjin said the younger male’s name like a prayer, hypnotic and soothing. “Please, just for a few minutes.”

Jeongin glanced at the rain, hearing thunder in the distance. With a soft sigh, he nodded, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand. “Alright. You can lead.”

Hyunjin smiled, slowly leading Jeongin to the sidewalk. The rain began to fall gently on them, like soft kisses on their skin. He met Jeongin’s eyes and pulled the smaller male closer so they were chest to chest. Then, with a few steps, they were dancing.

Unlike the party, there was no music. The only sounds were the few cars that passed by and the rain hitting the pavement. Jeongin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to dance fast or slow, doing his best not to stare at his feet and avoid slipping as much as he could.

Hyunjin, however, didn’t seem bothered. He moved the two of them with confidence, slowly spinning Jeongin as he hummed a soft tune under his breath. “Don’t think, just dance. It’s okay, you can trust me. Don’t be afraid.”

 _Don’t be afraid._ Jeongin remembered similar words when the met two days ago. He remembered feeling off-centered, like his body wasn’t his own as he moved. But, just like that time, he felt himself getting lost in their movements, letting the world drown out around him as he listened to Hyunjin’s voice and the rain. He let himself be moved and forgot everything: every stress and worry that plagued his mind until they meant nothing.

Through the freedom, he felt his heart racing almost painfully in his chest. He was aware of how warm Hyunjin’s hands were in his, how they seemed to fit with one another like a puzzle piece. If it had been anyone else dancing with him, he would’ve had a fit. With Hyunjin, he felt no embarrassment or shame: only peace.

Jeongin looked up and met Hyunjin’s eyes. They were clear, tender, and completely focused on Jeongin. “What are you thinking about?”

“What am I thinking about?” Hyunjin repeated, not missing a step. “I’m thinking about… how much I love dancing with you, how I wish this moment would never end. Even if we’re getting soaked.”

In that moment, Jeongin felt an emotion he had never felt before. He could only describe it as warm and fun, like relaxing in a meadow on a warm summer day. He felt it as he danced, even when they finally made it back to the dorm, soaked to the bone, he felt nothing but warmth.

“I kept you out too long in the rain. I’m sorry.” Hyunjin apologized, bowing in front of Jeongin’s dorm room. “Make sure you shower before you got to bed, so you don’t get sick.”

“Make sure you do the same.” Jeongin waved his hand. “Thank you, for the dance. I really enjoyed it.”

Hyunjin smiled, looking over the younger male’s face. “Anytime. I hope we can dance again sometime.”

Jeongin bit his lip. Before he could think, he took Hyunjin’s hand in his. “I know we will. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Hyunjin seemed surprised, but he looked happy. “Of course. Goodnight, Jeongin.”

Jeongin felt his cheeks heat up as he smiled. “Night, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin smiled, slowly leaning down. He inched his way towards Jeongin, the younger male slowly closed his eyes and waited…

Suddenly, the door behind Jeongin opened.

“What are you guys doing out here?” Felix asked.

Jeongin had never moved more quickly in his life. He shot into the dorm, waving to a hunched-over Hyunjin, who looked like he had seen a ghost. “S-See you tomorrow, Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin barely said a word as he nodded weakly. “N-Night, Jeongin. Felix.”

Felix shut the door once Hyunjin left and was silent for a few moments. Then, he looked at Jeongin. “So-“

“Don’t even ask. I’m going to shower.” Jeongin cut in before his roommate could say anything else.

“Whatever you say, lover boy.” Felix grinned, nudging Jeongin with his hip. “I’m gonna send you my guest list, so make sure you and your new boyfriend do a good job with the party.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Jeongin squeaked, quickly going to the bathroom to wash up.

Even as he showered and got ready for bed, all he could think about was Hyunjin. Their time at the café, their dance, their almost-kiss. Jeongin wasn’t sure what to do with so many emotions spinning in his head.

All he knew was, that night, he had the most peaceful sleep in a very long time. A dream of a dance with a handsome boy, a dance that pushed all of his nightmares away.


	3. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin gets some well-needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after nearly 2 months. We're reaching the end of this story. Thank you for your support!

Jeongin wasn’t sure how to approach Hyunjin over the next few days.

He went about his classes and ignored Felix that morning at breakfast, dodging any and every question about the night before. He drowned himself in his class work, doing his best not to think of the dance or how perfect Hyunjin’s lips were up close.

Surprisingly, Hyunjin didn’t message him either. They passed by each other in the halls and Hyunjin showed Jeongin that beautiful smile of his. It was enough for Jeongin to know that Hyunjin wasn’t avoiding him.

After about three days, Jeongin finally figured it out.

Hyunjin wasn’t distancing himself.

He was waiting for _Jeongin_ to come to _him_.

Friday afternoon, Jeongin messaged Hyunjin to meet him at the café. They met after classes finished for the day. Jeongin was wearing his favorite hoodie and jeans, Hyunjin showed up wearing a designer jacket over white high-waist pants.

“Hey.” Jeongin greeted as the older male sat down. He felt breathless and he wasn’t sure why.

Hyunjin offered a smile. “I was wondering when you wanted to speak to me again. Are you ready to set a date for the party?”

Jeongin tilted his head, then forced a nod. Of course, that’s why Hyunjin was here. “Y-Yeah. I was thinking a week from tomorrow at 8pm. Will next Saturday be enough time for caterers and the DJ to set everything up at the venue?”

“More than enough time.” Hyunjin pulled out his phone, tapping away at the keys. “I’ll let them know to be there at 2 hours before the party in case anything goes wrong. Did you decide on a theme?’

Jeongin smiled. “A masquerade.”

Hyunjin looked up from his phone and smiled. “I’m in love with that idea. Should we provide masks or should guests bring their own?”

“I say let the guests bring their own, but have ones at a small booth for people to rent out if they forget.” Jeongin suggested. “Charge no more than $5 per mask and they can take it home with them as a memory with the photobooth.”

Hyunjin looked at his phone, going over a small checklist. “A DJ, caterers, a photobooth, live performers and a cotton candy booth? Is this a party for a friend or a wedding?”

“They do want this to be go-big-or-go-home, I remember you telling me.” Jeongin sipped his vanilla chai latte. “This way, the couple feels special and loved and Felix won’t ask me for anything again in his entire life.”

“You love him though.” Hyunjin noted, smiling.

“Like a brother.” Jeongin nodded. “I want him to have a good life, filled with good memories and people that love him. It’s what he deserves.”

“It’s what all good people deserve.” Hyunjin agreed, though Jeongin could tell he was going to say something completely different. He didn’t comment on it.

“So, are you bringing a date?” Jeongin asked, surprising himself. He had no idea why he asked, he just wanted to keep a conversation going.

Hyunjin blinked, taken aback. “I have someone in mind. I’m not sure if I’ll actually bring a date though.” He admitted, eyes looking everywhere but Jeongin.

“That’s fair. I’m sure there are many people who would love to be your date.” Jeongin said nonchalantly, hating how shallow he sounded. Why was he acting like this?

Hyunjin took no offense, his smile soft. “The same goes for you. I know many people that would love to be your date, but I’m sure you’d prefer to keep your focus on making sure everything runs smoothly.”

“Yup.” Jeongin agreed a bit too quickly. “I just want the night to be about Felix and Changbin, so I can’t do that and have a date, y’know?”

He couldn’t bear to look into Hyunjin’s eyes after saying that. He knew his words were too cruel.

The taller male leaned back in his chair, letting out a soft sigh. “I’ll let the staff know about the party and I’ll see you the day of. I don’t want to get in the way of your studies or anything.”

Jeongin at once looked up, feeling his stomach churn. “Hyunjin, you know that’s not what I meant.” He reasoned, reaching across the table to touch Hyunjin’s hand.

His felt his heart break as Hyunjin pulled his hand away, standing up. “I’ll see you next week, Jeongin. Message me if anything about the party changes.” He didn’t even look at Jeongin as he walked out of the café, leaving Jeongin alone.

Clenching his jaw, Jeongin ran a hand through his hair. _Why did I do that? Hyunjin didn’t deserve that. What the hell is wrong with me?_ He cursed at himself and closed his eyes.

He never felt any sort of pettiness towards Hyunjin. He always looked out for Jeongin, flirty yet respectful. He knew how to pull Jeongin out of his comfort zone without making him uncomfortable, he was silly and fun and took Jeongin’s breath away. He was the only boy that made Jeongin’s heart skip.

So why did he act the way he did? Why did he hurt Hyunjin like that?

When he opened them, he spotted drops of water on the hardwood.

He was crying.

His heart knew what happened before his mind did.

He was in love with Hwang Hyunjin.

A few days later, on Sunday night, Felix entered the dorm louder than usual. Jeongin was in his room, working on a paper for his Lit 101 class when Felix slammed the door open.

“Can you knock next time?” Jeongin asked, not looking up from his textbook.

“What happened to Hyunjin?” Felix asked, his normal happy voice swapped with anger.

Jeongin froze in place, refusing to move. “What do you mean? What’s wrong with him?” He asked carefully.

“Changbin says he’s been acting weird all weekend. He hasn’t been showing up to dance rehearsal and he won’t get out of bed.” Felix explained, moving to stand next to the desk where Jeongin was seated. “And according to Changbin, the last time he was acting normal was before he went to see you at the café on Friday.”

Jeongin felt the back of his neck starting to sweat.

“What happened to Hyunjin, Jeongin?” Felix asked again, his eyes boring hole into the side of Jeongin’s face. “I know you know what happened. You can’t lie out of this one.”

“I have never lied to you, Felix.” Jeongin met Felix’s eyes, his own anger starting to rise. “I saw Hyunjin at the café on Friday and we discussed the party. He left after telling me to message him if anything changes.”

“You’re hiding something, very important. I can tell.” Felix’s eyebrows narrowed. “What exactly did you say to him?”

Jeongin licked his lips. “I asked if he was bringing a date to the party, he said he wasn’t sure if he was actually going to bring one. Then, he told me that I wouldn’t want a date because I’d be too busy making sure the event was perfect. I agreed and told him I can’t have a date because I want the night to go well for you and Changbin. And… he left.”

Felix listened to Jeongin speak, then fell silent for a few moments. Then, he began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Jeongin asked, defensive.

Felix clutched his stomach and shook his head, small laughs taking over his voice. “You’re honestly the _dumbest_ guy I’ve ever met, Jeongin.”

Jeongin was immediately offended, his hands shaking. “What the hell does that mean? I want this night to be perfect for you and Changbin, so I don’t want any distractions.”

“ _Jeongin_. Open your _eyes_. Use your _brain_.” Felix sighed, placing his hands on Jeongin’s shoulders. “Changbin and I are already in our relationship and we’re happy. We don’t need this party, you offered to throw it and we’re happy to accept. But don’t use us as an excuse to not let Hyunjin into your heart. That’s honestly a slap in the face to our friendship.”

Jeongin blinked, shaking his head. “I-I’m not… I don’t know what you’re talking about-“

“Jeongin. It’s okay.” Felix whispered, his expression soft and kind. “You like him and that’s okay. Don’t try to push him away. I know it scary, but it’s perfectly okay to like someone.

As though those were the magic words, Jeongin began to cry. He covered his face with his hands and let Felix pat his back as he let all of his emotions out.

“I-I’m scared, Felix.” Jeongin whispered through his sobs. “H-He makes me feel things I’ve never felt before. I’m used to people wanting to smash and pass, or just flirt because I’m pretty but Hyunjin- he makes me feel like I’m worthy of love, that it’s okay to dance your worries away with the person who makes your heart skip. He makes me feel like I’m the most important man in the world.”

Felix continued to rub Jeongin’s back, his touch soothing and rhythmic. It reminded Jeongin of how his grandmother would sooth him whenever he had nightmares. “Why don’t you tell him how you feel? It sounds like he really likes you too.”

Jeongin slowly caught his breath, rubbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve. “I hurt him too badly with what I said. I didn’t mean to say it, I-I don’t know what came over me. But I can’t take it back… he’ll never forgive me.”

“He can’t forgive you if you don’t apologize.” Felix pointed out.

“True.” Jeongin sniffed.

Felix let out a sigh, moving away to sit on the bed a few feet away from Jeongin. “Jeongin, can I tell you a secret?”

Jeongin nodded. “Any secret you tell me is safe with me, unless used for blackmail.”

“When I lived in Australia, prior to moving here, I had a crush on this guy.” Felix was staring at the floor, his eyes distant. “He was in my calc class in high school and he quickly became one of my best friends. We talked about so many things and he made me feel things I had never felt before. I really grew to love him.”

“However, I never actually told him how I felt. He was always kind, wanting to work things out with me and willing to be a good boyfriend. I kept telling him no, too afraid to tell him how I felt. I was scared to commit to someone that loved me so much, but I couldn’t do the same. Eventually, he moved onto someone else, we graduated and I moved here with my older sister.” He hugged his arms, his head hanging low.

“I didn’t let anybody else in, until I met Changbin.” He lifted his head the smallest bit, a small smile on his lips. “He barged his way into my life with his goofy charm and warm words and I knew I couldn’t make the same mistake twice. Even though it was scary, I put on my adult pants and told him how I felt. He was shocked, but he accepted me and I accepted him. And here we are, in the present.

Felix sat back up, his eyes fully on Jeongin. “I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did. Life is too short to be afraid of what could be. Maybe things could be a disaster, but then again, maybe things could be amazing, if you give them a chance. Give Hyunjin a chance, Jeongin. Let yourself be happy.”

 _Let yourself be happy._ Jeongin took a deep breath, moving to squeeze Felix’s hand. “Thank you, for telling me this. I’m happy that you’ve found your happiness, Felix.” He whispered.

Felix nodded, pulling Jeongin into a quick hug. Then, he pulled away and wagged a finger at the other male. “You’d better make up with Hyunjin ASAP, or else I’ll haunt your ass when I die.”

“Whatever.” Jeongin rolled his eyes playfully, happy to have had this talk with his best friend. He looked at his textbook and hummed. “Besides, I already have a plan to make up with Hyunjin.”

Felix tilted his head. “How so?”

Jeongin reached under his desk and pulled out a black and white mask, one that would only cover from his eyes to his nose. “With the party. I think a masquerade is the perfect setting for a romantic makeup.”

Felix’s smile was brighter than the sun. “I can’t wait to see this. Who knew dating your crush could get you front row to a drama like this?” He whooped. “Time for the main character’s redemption arc!”

Jeongin smiled and looked at the mask.

Less than a week until the party.

He was ready.


	4. Moonlight Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> It is time for this story to end :( I genuinely loved writing this fic, even though though it was so short and not a lot to it. But I wanted to keep it simple and fun, so this is the final chapter. (I might make an epilogue but I'm not sure yet.)
> 
> Thank you all for the support and love on this story! I hope to write about them again one day!  
> Without further ado, here is the finale!

The day of the party was finally here.

Invites had been sent to all of Felix and Changbin’s friends and RSVPs were made very quickly. Everyone was excited for the masquerade theme and it was the talk the whole week leading up to the party.

The venue was at a country club less than twenty minutes away from the school’s campus by car. It was the perfect size for the amount of people that were attending (over 200 college students) and even had a bit of security Hyunjin managed to hire in case anything got out of hand.

Men and women came dressed in beautiful tuxes and gowns, their faces hidden by bedazzled jewels and fake rhinestones. The air was filled with EDM and classic party tracks that had the crowd jumping. The DJ was a definite success.

Felix walked in with Jeongin, smiling brightly. He adjusted his white tux and hugged his best friend’s arm. “This is _amazing_ , Jeongin! You and Hyunjin are hosting a party that will go down in history.”

“I’m glad you like it, Felix.” It was true, to think that he and Hyunjin had worked together to create an amazing party like this, it was downright awesome. “You and Changbin had better stay together forever.”

“Of course. I’m holding this over our relationship until the day he decides to marry me.” Felix sighed happily, glancing around. “I have to go and find him before we have to meet for our relationship speech. You know what to do, Jeongin.”

Jeongin offered a smile, fixing his black and white tux. “Make sure everything goes smoothly and we have a party filled night?”

Felix raised a brow. “No. You have to go find Hyunjin and make everything right again. That’s your job.”

“Right, right. I didn’t forget.” Jeongin laughed, rubbing his neck. “I’ll make everything right again.”

“Good boy.” Felix grinned, hugging Jeongin before pulling away excitedly. “And good luck! Come find me if you need help.”

Jeongin kept that information in mind. Felix, as the party head, was the only person allowed to wear an all-white tux, making him very easy to find amidst the sea of party-goers.

He wandered around the different food stands and watched people converse with Felix. It wasn’t hard to spot Changbin, who also had on an all-white attire, his arm wrapped around Felix’s waist. It made him realize that all of the work he and Hyunjin had put in, was worth it.

_Hyunjin._

Jeongin had done his best to try and make up with Hyunjin over text, asking if they could meet up, but Hyunjin ignored all of his messages. The only way Jeongin could properly apologize was to do so in person, which he had to do tonight.

No matter what.

Jeongin made his rounds, taking a sip from the soda fountain that was set up. No, he wasn’t stalling. He was just thirsty, that was all.

As he sipped his soda, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he looked into the eyes of Minho. “Hyung!” Jeongin smiled brightly.

“Hiya Jeongin.” Minho greeted, his eyes crinkled as he laughed. “You look great! I heard you helped organize this party.”

“I did. I’m happy you made it.” Jeongin laughed, sipping more of his drink. “Did you come here with Jisung?”

“I did.” Minho nodded, gesturing to the said male who was raiding the snack table with Bangchan. “He’s currently attached to the food table, so once he’s had his fill, we’re gonna party.”

“Sounds good.” Jeongin looked at Jisung laugh and eat to his heart’s content. “You must really love being with him. He seems really full of life.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the only reason.” Minho rubbed his neck, smiling warmly. “He’s fun and adorable, but he also understands me and motivates me to work harder. He makes me feel like I’m worth it and that I can do whatever I set my mind too. And I do the same for him.”

“How did you know that he was the one?” Jeongin asked.

“It wasn’t a particular moment, per se,” Minho mused. “I just realized I love being around him. I constantly wondered what he was up to when he wasn’t around. I wanted to know more about him. Every time I thought about him, I would find myself smiling and my heart would race.”

Jeongin bit his lip. He barely knew about Hyunjin, but in the past week of getting ready for this event, he couldn’t stop thinking about the charming male. He constantly wondered what Hyunjin was up to, if he was eating or going to practice, but he was too scared to reach out and ask.

But just thinking about Hyunjin, simply hearing his name, was enough to send Jeongin’s heart in a frenzy.

“W-What happened when you confessed?” Jeongin whispered, biting his lower lip.

“Oh, well-“ Minho opened his mouth to respond, until someone else’s voice cut him off.

“He never got the chance to confess, I beat him to it!” With a smile brighter than the sun, Jisung appeared beside the two males, laughing.

Minho pouted, his cheeks puffing. “That’s not true! I was able to confess to you! You just laughed and upstaged my confession with your own!”

Jisung rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh, shaking his head. “You’re totally wrong there, Min. I specifically recall you _mumbling_ something under your breath after practice, but it was incoherent. It wasn’t until I asked ‘what, are you confessing to me?’ did you finally snap out of it and confess properly!”

Minho’s whole face was bright red, looking horrified. “ _Exactly_! I did confess to you, you brat! So don’t lie and said you confessed to me first when you didn’t! Especially through your tears-”

“So, your name’s Jeongin right?” Jisung focused on Jeongin, his smile bright as he pushed Minho out of the way.

“U-Uh, yeah. That’s me.” Jeongin nodded, unsure of what to say.

Jisung’s smile somehow got even bigger. “This party is amazing. Minho speaks highly of you, as does Hyunjin. I heard you both put this party together, is that true?”

Hearing Hyunjin’s name, Jeongin’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah, it’s true.”

“He’s a good kid. Make sure you take care of him. You really inspire him.” Jisung took a sip from a cup in Minho’s hand, smiling. “It’ll be hard once Minho and I graduate, so don’t go breaking his heart or anything like that.”

Jeongin felt his throat go dry. “Y-Yeah, I’ll try not to.”

“Wait a minute.” Jisung suddenly leaned in close, his eyes narrowed. “Are you the reason Hyunjin has been so depressed lately?”

“I-I plan on apologizing to him tonight! I swear!” Jeongin squeaked, bracing himself for the scolding that was sure to come his way.

To his surprise, Jisung waved his hand. “As long as you apologize, that’s all that matters. You’re both good kids who are whipped out of your minds for one another. Talk it out and make up so you can live happily ever after, okay?”

Jeongin’s mouth went slack in shock as Jisung walked away, just like that. To say it so bluntly, it nearly gave Jeongin whiplash.

Minho laughed awkwardly, rubbing his arm. “Sorry, he can get like that sometimes. He means no harm though. He just wants what’s best for both of you.”

Jeongin cleared his throat and took a deep breath, looking at the older male. “Hyung, I’m going to go find Hyunjin and set things right. I promise.”

Minho smiled, patting Jeongin’s shoulder. “Sounds good to me. Do what you think is right and above everything else, be happy. Good luck, kiddo. I’ll let you know if I see him in passing.”

Jeongin nodded and walked off. He made his way through the venue, looking high and low for the tall male, but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he didn’t show up at all.

The music was getting louder and judging by the time, it was nearly time for Felix and Changbin to start their greeting speech. He was running out of time and had no idea where else to look. Where could Hyunjin be?

Jeongin stopped near the bathrooms, sighing as he glanced at his watch once more. He noticed a flight of stairs on the opposite side of the hallway, barely lit and unoccupied as people passed without a second thought. Without thinking, he walked towards it and headed upstairs.

The music was fading the higher up he went, calming his nerves a bit. He made it to the fourth floor before he saw an exit leading to the roof. He knew he shouldn’t be wandering around away from the party, in case something happened, but the urge was too hard to resist. He took a step forward and pushed the door open.

He was met with a clear evening sky and a crisp autumn breeze. At once, he felt his worries melt away as he closed his eyes, letting the crisp air take him somewhere else, if only for a moment.

Opening his eyes once more, he spotted a figure near the edge of the roof, their head tilted towards the moon. It was a man in a black and white tux, lean and relaxed under the moonlight.

It was Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin?” Jeongin called out weakly, as though trying to catch the attention of a wild animal and not his crush.

Hyunjin slowly began to move, turning his head to the side and spotting Jeongin. He licked his lips, then nodded. “Jeongin.” He said, revealing no emotion.

Jeongin felt his heart begin to ache in his chest, feeling a bit desperate. “U-Um! I’ve been looking for you. I couldn’t find you in the venue and I came up here and spotted you… I, um, wanted to talk to you.”

Hyunjin didn’t speak, but moved so he was fully facing Jeongin. His black hair was now bleached a bright blonde and he looked even more beautiful than he had before, even if he wasn’t smiling.

“You bleached your hair,” Jeongin whispered.

“I did.” Hyunjin nodded, his hands in his pockets.

“It looks nice.” Jeongin offered a shaky smile.

Hyunjin played with his lower lip between his teeth. “Thanks. So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Jeongin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His legs felt like jelly and his heart felt like it was going to come out of his throat. He completely blanked and did his best to get it together. It was now or never.

“I-I’m sorry, Hyunjin. I’m so sorry about what I said last week.” Jeongin said, clenching his fists as he struggled to get his words out. “I had no right to say something so petty to you, especially with how kind you’ve been to me since we met. I’m really sorry.”

Hyunjin shrugged, his face stoic. “It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, it is a big deal.” Jeongin shook his head. “I’ve… always pushed people away. I don’t like permanence. I like to find the easy way out of things and I prefer to be by myself. But you’ve changed my views on those things and I acted petty out of fear for my own feelings.”

“Jeongin?” Hyunjin sounded like he was moving closer to him, his voice worried.

Jeongin took a deep breath and looked up at the male, his eyes watering. “H-Hyunjin. I know we don’t really know one another but, I can’t stop thinking about you. When I said those things to you last week, the guilt has been eating me alive. Everyone told me you haven’t been doing well and hearing about it felt like my heart was being crushed.”

“I’m so sorry, Hyunjin.” Jeongin wiped his eyes with his sleeves, crying softly. “I know you might never forgive me, but I needed to get that out.”

He took a deep breath and waited for Hyunjin to speak. He waited to be yelled at and cursed at for being so selfish, for being such a spoiled rude brat. He was prepared for it.

However, he felt his chin being titled upwards. Puzzled, he looked up and met Hyunjin’s gaze.

There was no hatred or distaste in his eyes. Instead, there was warmth and another emotion filling his expression. “Jeongin. I’d like to make a request.”

Jeongin sniffed, wiping his eyes once more with a pout. “A request?”

Hyunjin smiled, moving to bow gracefully. “May I have a dance with you?”

The moon glowed tenderly on the rooftop, casting an angel-like halo around Hyunjin. Jeongin let out a weak hiccup and nodded, entranced as he took Hyunjin’s hand.

“I would be honored to dance with you.”

The older male gently pulled Jeongin into a loose embrace, their chests pressed gently against one another. Hyunjin laced his fingers with Jeongin’s, gave him a smile and began to lead in a slow dance.

At once, Jeongin’s wired nerves and tears stopped as he moved in time with Hyunjin. It wasn’t planned, but their movements were completely in sync and Jeongin felt the familiar peace fill his body.

Hyunjin looked into Jeongin’s eyes as they danced. “Jeongin. It’s my turn to apologize.”

Jeongin almost missed a step, shaking his head. “For what? You didn’t do anything- “

Hyunjin placed a finger over Jeongin’s lips. “I’m sorry for ignoring your messages. I’m sorry for acting like a coward and trying to avoid you out of fear of rejection. It was very childish of me.”

Jeongin shook his head again, squeezing Hyunjin’s arms gently. “Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin offered a smile, moving his hand so he could caress Jeongin’s cheek. “Most of all, I apologize for not confessing my feelings to you sooner and making both of our hearts race.”

Jeongin blinked once.

Twice.

Then, his face began to burn and his heart rate began to sky-rocket. “Do you mean...?”

Hyunjin pulled away slightly breaking their dance and slowly getting on one knee. His hand reached out and held one of Jeongin’s. “Jeongin, I’ve been mesmerized by you since we first met less than a month ago and I want to learn more about you. I want to know what makes you smile, what you dream of and how to make you the happiest man in the world.”

He met Jeongin’s watery eyes and smiled. “I want to be your boyfriend. Jeongin, will you give me the extreme honor of allowing me to date you?”

Jeongin sniffled and cried out, his heart hammering in his chest, filling his whole body with elation and the word _yes_. “W-What are you, Prince Charming? You’re so perfect, you jerk! Of course I’ll go out with you, dummy!”

Hyunjin giggled softly and exposed a bright grin, kissing Jeongin’s hand before standing up straight, pulling them back into a slow dance as though never interrupted. “I can’t help that I’m so perfect. You make me want to be the perfect man, Jeongin.”

Blushing deeply, Jeongin huffed and rested his head n Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Shut up, perfect. You’d better not break my heart, or I’ll turn you into a toad.”

“I’m dating a hot guy who’s also a wizard? I’m a lucky man.” Hyunjin smiled, looking into Jeongin’s eyes with a loving gaze.

Jeongin met the gaze and caught his breath. Was this really happening? Did Hyunjin forgive him? Were they really dating? It felt like he was in a dream as he recalled the last few minutes.

“You okay, love?” Hyunjin asked, pulling Jeongin from his thoughts.

Jeongin bit his lip and held onto Hyunjin tighter. “Hyunjin. If it’s okay, can I… may I kiss you?”

Jeongin could see the smirk trying to form on Hyunjin’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a warm smile and a nod. “I would be honored if you did, Jeongin.”

Jeongin had kissed boys before and they never felt like anything. They would taste like beer and feel like slime on his lips, better off forgotten than recalled. He never believed in the magic of kisses that fairtytales claimed to have.

Kissing Hyunjin was like a fairytale come to life and it was mind-blowing.

It was soft and tender, a simple peck, but all Jeongin could see in his mind were fireworks. It sent a gentle warmth from his head to his toes, his heart overflowing with excitement and affection from the mere touch of their lips.

He pulled away, dazed as he smiled at Hyunjin. “Can I kiss you like that all the time, now that we’re dating?”

“Anytime you want.” Hyunjin smiled. “Who knew cute, little Jeongin would be so into kissing? You’re going to become a kissing vixen and steal kisses from my innocent lips!”

“Not if you do it first.” Jeongin laughed, swaying some more. Then, he gasped. “The party! Oh my god, the speech!”

He had been so focused on Hyunjin and this amazing moment, he forgot the reason why they were like this; Felix and Changbin’s relationship party. Felix was going to kill him.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, they’ll understand once they see us together. Besides, they owe us a party for all of the work we put into this, especially now that we’re together, Jeonginnie.”

Jeongin gagged at the nickname but held Hyunjin closer. “I suppose you’re right. Does that mean we get to have one more dance?”

Hyunjin twirled Jeongin and dipped him, their faces inches apart as he whispered. “I’ll give you all of the dances you want and more, Jeongin. Anything to make you smile.”

The party was in full force inside, but outside, Jeongin and Hyunjin were in their own world as they leaned in for a tender kiss under the moonlight.

It was time for a new chapter of his life, a new dance, with Hyunjin and Jeongin couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and support, it means the world to me.  
> Until next time, take care and stay healthy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos give me strength!  
> Feel free to chat with me on twitter @monstabaebae
> 
> Thanks for reading! Much love to all!


End file.
